A brown pair of suspenders costs $$11$, and a popular blue belt costs $8$ times as much. How much does the blue belt cost?
Explanation: The cost of the blue belt is a multiple of the cost of the brown pair of suspenders, so find the product. The product is $8 \times $11$ $8 \times $11 = $88$ The blue belt costs $$88$.